The Meaning of Black Sun & White Moon
by Ruruberry
Summary: Ketika Black Sun dan White Moon bersatu, terjadilah gerhana yang akan membawa mereka dalam keabadian. Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Lemon Lime, Romance. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Yey! Ruru kembali dengan fic IchiRuki.  
IchiRuki emang selalu cocok. Buat Ichigo FC, moga kalian suka fic ini karena Ruru buat Ichigo lembuuuut banget (lebay mode).  
Ini fic terLIME yg pernah Ruru buat. Special buat yang request IchiRuki Lime aja ya?  
Dan super special buat my Black Sun, Kurosaki D Sanji. I love you..  
Langsung saja, cekidot!  
**  
*~o Deathberry o~*

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.  
**Black Sun & White Moon © Deathberry Kuchiki a.k.a Ruru**  
Genre : Romance / Angst  
Rated : M  
Pairing : IchiRuki slight IchiHina  
**WARNING** : AU, OOC, aneh, abal, LEMON Lime inside, di harap anak berumur 18 mambacanya dan yang di bawahnya, kalo nggak mau dapet ceramah orang tua jangan baca. Terakhir, dosa tanggung bareng-bareng. Awkwkwk  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

*~o Deathberry o~*

Summary : Disaat White Moon datang dalam kegelapan, Black Sun mencoba untuk meneranginya. Namun jarak mereka terlalu jauh, hingga Black Sun berkhianat pada langit dan pergi menyelamatkan White Moon. Disaat White Moon tersadar, ia pun memberikan dirinya pada sang Black Sun. Dan ketika mereka mulai menyadari keadaan mereka, disaat itulah mereka kehilangan jiwa mereka. 

*~o0o~* 

Black Sun & White Moon 

*~o0o~* 

Hinamori berjalan keluar dari mobilnya. Tepat diatas kepalanya tertulis, "Karakura's Memory". Dengan pakaian yang serba hitam, ia menyusuri pemakaman Karakura dengan wajah yang muram. Melewati beratus-ratus makam dengan berbagai variasi, hingga ia berhenti didepan sebuah makam.

"Sudah berapa lama, Kurosaki?," tanya Hinamori kepada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap disampingnya.

"1 jam lalu," jawab laki-laki itu singkat tanpa menengok ke Hinamori sedikitpun. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sebuah makam yang bertuliskan, 'Kuchiki Rukia'. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang. "Aku mau pulang." lanjutnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinamori.

"Tunggu, Kurosaki.." Hinamori mencoba mencegah laki-laki itu, hingga laki-laki itu berhenti. "Sudah ku bilang. Panggil Ichigo saja." ucap laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Ichigo itu.

"Kurosaki, maksudku Ichigo.. Tunggu!" ucap Hinamori seraya menarik lengan Ichigo dengan kuat. Ichigo menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Sebenarnya, apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo. Hinamori kaget dan langsung melepas genggaman tangannya lalu melirik ke arah lain.

"Aku.. Tidak, maaf," ucap Hinamori sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Hinamori dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Ichigo.." ucapnya kembali.

"Dengar Hinamori, seperti yang kau tau orang yang sangat ku cintai telah meninggalkanku. Cahayaku hilang dan aku pun akan segera menghilang." jelas Ichigo.

"Tapi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku. Tentang gadis itu? Aku hanya ingin tau.." pinta Hinamori. Ichigo langsung memberinya sebuah buku berwarna ungu dengan sampul kelinci bertuliskan 'Chappy', lalu ia pergi. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

Hinamori membaca buku itu pada halaman pertama. Saat membacanya, ia seperti masuk ke dalam sebuah cerita yang terkandung disana. Seperti seseorang sedang mendongeng untuknya. 

*~o Deathberry o~*

Flash Back

**RUKIA P.O.V**

"Kakak.. Hiks.. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kakak.. Bertahanlah.. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membawa uang banyak, supaya kakak sembuh.." ucapku seraya menangis didepan kakak tercintaku, Hisana Kuchiki. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki. Bila ia tak ada, maka aku sendirian dan aku tak mau itu.

"Rukia-san, bisa kau ikut aku?" Unohana, seorang dokter di Karakura Hospital menyuruhku mengikutinya. Lalu aku pergi bersamanya ke ruang dokter. Perasaan menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa dokter?" tanyaku. Dokter itu tak menjawabku, hingga aku benar-benar tak tahan ingin mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hisana-san harus dioperasi maksimal 1minggu lagi. Atau kanker di rahimnya tidak bisa dicabut dan menyebar terus hingga ia meninggal." jelasnya. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak, otakku panas dan tubuhku lunglai. Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan stress berat sekarang ini.

"Separah itukah?" tanyaku. Dokter itu mengangguk hingga aku tertunduk mencengkram rok yang tengah ku pakai. Ku coba mengontrol diriku, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih dokter. Akan ku usahakan. Ku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk kakakku." ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu berlari sekencang mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menahan bulir-bulir kristal yang jatuh membasahi pipiku, hingga kakiku berhenti disebuah taman. Aku melirik disekitar taman ini. Taman yang dulunya milik keluargaku, Kuchiki. Ayahku, Kouga Kuchiki adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya. Ia mewariskan semua kekayaannya pada kakak iparku, Byakuya Kuchiki. Hidup kami sangat bahagia, sampai perusahaan kami bangkrut dan kakakku kecelakaan. Cerita tragis yang ku miliki sejak aku kecil membuatku sadar, hidup tidak hanya diatas saja.

"Rukia.." sesorang memanggilku, aku menengok dan ku lihat seorang laki-laki berambut orange dihadapanku.

"Ichigo.." balasku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, dan aku pun membalasnya. Ia mengajakku duduk ditaman tua ini sambil berbincang-bincang.

Ichigo Kurosaki, ia adalah sahabatku. Aku selalu bercerita akan semua masalahku padanya dan ia selalu bisa membantuku. Tapi, aku tidak mau menyusahkannya lagi. Berulang kali aku berhutang padanya dan aku tak pernah bisa membalas semuanya. Dulu, disaat aku masih kaya raya, temanku sangat banyak tetapi disaat aku miskin, hanya Ichigo yang masih setia menemaniku.

"Kau punya masalah apalagi?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada." jawabku. Maaf Ichigo, aku terpaksa berbohong padamu.

"Terlihat sekali dari pancaran matamu, kau ada masalah. Ceritalah." pintanya halus. Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk punggungnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jeruk, tidak ada apa-ap!" jawabku ngotot. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita ya, midget? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggap aku sahabatmu lagi?" tanyanya. Aku gugup, binggung menjawabnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Kau salah sangka Ichigo," jawabku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengepalkan tanganku yang berada diatas rok putihku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi." tambahku. Ia menggangkat daguku lalu tersenyum.

"Apa selama ini aku pernah bilang kalau kau merepotkanku?," tanyanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jadi, biarkan aku tau dan membantumu." aku menyerah. Ku ceritakan masalahku padanya, wajahnya berubah sedih. Aku tau, harusnya tak ku ceritakan padanya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." ucapnxa. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Walau kita sahabat, tapi tidak perlu seperti itu kan? Biarkan aku berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisanku." pintaku. Ichigo mencengkram pundakku kasar dan menatapku penuh arti. Aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu, sama sekali.

"Lalu dengan cara apa kau akan membayarnya, dasar bodoh?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Apapun caranya, pasti ku bayar." jawabku.

"Meskipun kau harus menjual dirimu?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaannya itu. Namun, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang pengecut. Jadi, aku hanya menggangguk. Sedetik kemudian, ia menampar pipi kananku, sakit.

- Ichigo, aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu tanpa bisa membalasnya. Aku mengerti kenapa kau berucap seperti tadi. Karena memang, aku keluarga miskin. Mau cari kemana uang sebanyak itu? Kakakku terlalu banyak hutang, mereka pasti tidak mau menolong. Aku mau bekerja, tidak mungkin mendapat uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 1 minggu. Tidak ada cara lain kan? Walau tidak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, apa ada yang mau dengan gadis yang jelek dan tidak sexy seperti aku? -

Ichigo pergi meninggalkanku, tapi itu lebih baik karena tidak akan ada yang melarangku lagi. Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi air mataku menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Apa benar aku harus mengorbankan harga diriku? 

*~o Deathberry o~*

NIGHT TIME

Mungkin aku memang harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku rasa memang harus. Ku buka lemari pakaianku, dan ku ambil salah satu pakaian tersexy yang ku punya, lengkap dengan aksesoris yang sedikit norak. Aku ini lumayan cantik juga, batinku.

"Ketat sekali pakaian ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada jalan lain. Kakak, maaf." ucapku kepada diriku sendiri. Ku buka pintu rumahku, dan tanpa diduga-duga Ichigo tengah berdiri didepan rumahku.

"I-Ichigo.. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku. Tatapannya sedikit dingin, tapi aku berusaha agar terlihat cuek.

"Aku tau kau akan melakukannya. Jadi sebelum orang lain membelimu, aku akan membelimu terlebih dahulu." ucapnya seraya menarikku ke kamar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo? Apa dia akan.. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ichigo.. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

BED ROOM  


Ichigo mengunci kamarku dan membawaku duduk di ranjangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Ia mendekati wajahku, semakin dekat dan..

"Fuuuh.." ku rasakan angin kecil menyambar wajahku. Ku buka mataku dan ku lihat Ichigo tertawa.

"Bodoh, kau fikir apa yang akan ku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu." ucap Ichigo dengan gaya mengejek padaku. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

Ichigo mengajakku berbincang-bincang hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 23 : 00.

"Sudah malam? Aku tak menyangka." ucapnya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Rukia tersenyum pucat.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." ucapku. Ichigo menggenggam erat tanganku dan menatapku dalam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang laki-laki pun yang menyentuhmu.", aku blushing berat menatapnya. Tiba-tiba ia menyuruhku menengadahkan tanganku dan aku pun menurutinya. Tiba-tiba ia menaruh amplop coklat yang cukup tebal diatas tanganku. Aku terkejut menatap amplop ini.

"Anggap saja tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah menemaniku hari ini." ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau fikir aku.." ucapanku terhenti, ia menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirku.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mau menerimanya tanpa berbuat sesuatu. Dan aku sudah bilang kan? Sebelum kau dibeli orang lain, aku akan membelimu duluan. Bukan berarti aku mengganggapmu barang, tapi karena aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, Rukia." Ucapnya kembali.

"Ichigo.." hanya itu kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan ketika ia pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Ku buka amplop yang diserahkan Ichigo kepadaku tadi.

"5 juta?" ucapku tak percaya. Ia membayarku 5 juta hanya untuk berbicara denganku? 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

THE NEXT DAY  


Matahari menyinari ruang-ruang hidupku hingga aku terbangun. Ku buka mataku perlahan sambil tersenyum mengawali hari baruku. Hari yang harus ku selesaikan untuk mengobati penyakit kakakku.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.." terdengar bunyi seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku beranjak dari kasurku menuju pintu depan. Ku buka perlahan dan kesadaranku tiba-tiba kembali ketika melihat Ichigo berada dihadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi?" tanyaku. Ia tiba-tiba langsung memasuki rumahku tanpa izin dan duduk diruang tamu.

"Hey..", "Kalau mau uang yang lebih banyak, kau harus meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untukku. Mandilah, aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." ucapnya. Aku cemberut dan langsung mandi. 

_- skip -  
_

"Ayo, aku siap." ucapku. Ichigo berdiri lalu menggandeng tanganku. Ia pun langsung membawaku ke mobilnya dan menancap gas. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

**Karakura's Mall  
**

"Sampai." ucapnya singkat ketika mobilnya berhenti diparkiran sebuah mall. Tunggu, mall? Kenapa dia mengajakku kemari?

"Ayo turun." pintanya. Aku pun menurutinya. Kembali ia menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam mall ini.

"Mereka sepertinya mengganggu kita, Rukia. Tunggulah, jangan bergerak." pintanya dan aku pun menurut lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Aku panik, tapi Ichigo menyuruhku untuk tetap diam. Aku ingin pergi tapi.. 'Sudahlah daripada aku mati, pergi saja.' pikirku. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku, yang ternyata adalah Ichigo.

"Ayo pergi, alarm kebakaran berbunyi." pintaku sambil menarik tanganku. Ia terdiam tanpa melepas tanganku. Hingga tak ada pengunjung lagi di mall ini.

"A-apa apaan kau? Jadi kau yang.. Eeeehh.." belum sampai kalimatku selesai, ia membawaku ke sebuah toko.

"Sudah ku bilang kan mereka pengganggu. Ayo pilihlah baju sesukamu." ucapnya santai dengan senyumnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang, perasaan apa ini?

"Bila tidak mau memilih, biar aku saja yang memilihkan." ucapnya. 

*~o Deathberry o~*

Aku pulang dengan setumpuk belanjaan yang ku bawa. Tak terasa sudah jam 21 : 00. Aku belanja lama sekali. Ini gara-gara Ichigo yang memaksaku membeli banyak barang. Terakhir kali aku belanja sebanyak ini adalah ketika aku masih kaya dulu.

"Ini, terima kasih telah menemaniku." Ichigo memberiku amplop coklat itu lagi sebelum meninggalkanku. Apa sama seperti yang kemarin?

"10 juta? Dia pasti bercanda. Padahal dia sudah memberiku banyak barang. Ichigo.. Apa arti semua ini? Sebegitu rendahkah aku hingga aku hanya kau jadikan teman untuk mendapatkan uang?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Airmataku mengalir tanpa henti dan tanpa hingga, sampai aku tertidur. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

Hari demi hari ku lalui dengannya. Ia datang setiap hari ke rumahku, entah berkunjung atau apalah rencana dia. Kalian tau, ini membuatku beranggapan kalau aku.. menyukainya. Konyol bukan? 

*~o Deathberry o~*

Ini adalah hari selasa, hari terakhir aku harus mengumpulkan uang. Kalian belum tau kan berapa biaya operasi kakakku? 250 juta. Sedangkan uangku baru 105 juta. Itupun semuanya dari Ichigo. Tidak mungkin ia akan memberiku 145 juta hari ini kan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.." pintu berbunyi, tanda Ichigo pasti sudah datang. Aku beranjak membuka pintu, dan benar saja, dia datang.

"Bisa kita bicara, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang masih berada dihadapanku. Tidak biasanya, biasanya langsung masuk seenaknya.

"Ya, silahkan." jawabku singkat. Ia masuk ke ruang tamuku dan ku tutup pintuku.

"Kau butuh 145 juta lagi ya? Lumayan banyak." ucapnya enteng. Entah ia menyindirku atau apa, yang jelas aku kesal.

"Ya, memang kenapa? Kau tak mungkin memberiku uang sebanyak itu kan? Aku tidak ingin keluar hari ini." jelasku sinis. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mengajakmu keluar. Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu." ujarnya. Aku mulai merasa penasaran akan hal itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Kau tau kan. Hari-hari sebelumnya, ku beri kau uang karena telah menemaniku, memperbolehkanku menggenggam tanganmu, memelukmu, merangkulmu, mencium keningmu dan lain sebagainya dengan bayaran tinggi. Jangan pernah berfikir aku merendahkanmu," jelasnya. Aku terkejut, ia seakan bisa membaca fikiranku. "Aku justru meninggikanmu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dijamah oleh siapapun, termasuk aku," lanjutnya. Aku semakin terkagum dan kaget akan perkataannya. "Akan ku beri 145 juta itu, asal aku.. bisa menjamah tubuhmu." ucapan terakhirnya membuatku sesak nafas. Ia bilang ingin menjamah tubuhku? Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku belum siap.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan keras padamu, aku tidak mau kau terluka. Dan.." ku hentikan ucapannya dengan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Ku lihat ia sedikit terkejut, namun ia tersenyum lalu mengelus rambutku. Kali ini, ku biarkan ia berkuasa karena sejujurnya, ini ciuman pertamaku. Ia mulai memainkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Ia emut, jilat dan lumat bibirku hingga aku kehabisan oksigen dalam tubuhku.

"Icchhiggoohh.. Uhhmmm" disela kalimat itu, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku yang terbuka sedikit. Aku memejamkan mataku dan merangkul lehernya. Membiarkannya bergerak bebas menjelajahi isi rongga mulutku dengan sedikit brutal. Ia mulai mengeluarkan saliva dan menukarnya dengan salivaku hingga saliva kami bercampur.

"Ichigo.. Stop it.." ucapku memberontak. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkannya, ia segera membaringkan tubuhku di sofa dan menurunkan bibirnya ke dagu lalu leherku. Sentuhan dalam bagian sensitif pertama dari tubuhku itu dimanjanya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Aaaahh.. Aaahh.. Ichigo.. Ku mohon.." mohonku. Ia mulai berhenti lalu menatap wajahku.

"Kenapa? Bila tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksanya." tanyanya.

"Bu-bukan. Setidaknya, jangan lakukan di ruang tamu. Ke kamarku saja." jawabku. Aku pun beranjak dari sofa menuju ranjang di kamarku. Ichigo menyusul, menutup kamarku lalu menguncinya. Dia fikir aku akan kabur ya? 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

Aku langsung menarik tangannya sehingga ia terjatuh di ranjangku.

"Kau yang menginginkannya. Biarkan aku memuaskan hasratmu dulu." ucapku seraya dengan beraninya membuka celana jeans yang ia buka.

"Ru-Rukia.. Aaargh.." ia mulai mengerang ketika aku menyentuh dan mengelus bagian paling sensitif miliknya. Ku tatap wajahnya dan tebakanku tepat. Ia blushing berat. Padahal belum ku apa-apakan kan?

Tanpa basa-basi, aku melepas CDnya hingga keluarlah 'sang jantan' miliknya. Mulai ku jilati dari bagian bawah, sampai keatas hingga tak ada bagian dari penisnya yang belum terjamah lidahku.

"Ahhh.. Uuuhh.. Rukia.." desahan manis terdengar dari bibirnya. Bibir yang selalu membuatku penasaran. Ku lanjutkan aksiku, aku melahap penisnya sebisaku. Ichigo sedikit menekan penisnya, berusaha memasukkan seluruh bagian penisnya.

"Uhuk.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak akan bisa masuk tau!" ucapku setelah melepas sebentar penisnya, lalu melahapnya lagi. Aku menghisapnya, memainkan lidahku dan emut penisnya seperti seorang bayi yang tengah memainkan permen dalam mulutnya. Bagian yang tak dapat masuk ke dalam mulutku, ku pegang dan ku remas bagian otot-otot penisnya itu. Aku paling menyukai bagian ujung dari penisnya, karena disana tanpa otot dan hanya daging, sehingga terasa lunak dan mudah untuk ku hisap dan ku jilati.

"Arrrrgh.. Nggggg.. Stop Rukia.. Eh tidak, lanjutkan saja.." desah Ichigo yang semakin menjadi, membuatku ingin melakukan lebih. Ia menikmati perlakuanku sehingga terkadang ia mengacak rambutku, menekan kepalaku atau sekedar menarik sprei dan mengeluarkan saliva dari dalam mulutnya. Hisapan dan permainan bibirku mulai ku ganti dengan gerakan kepalaku, sesekali ku mainkan lidahku sehingga penisnya menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Dan ku gerakkan kepalaku lebih cepat dan secepat yang ku bisa.

"Rukia, aku mau.. Aaaaaahhh.." desah terakhirnya keluar ketika ia melontarkan spermanya dalam mulutku. Aku menelan semuanya dan ku lepas penisnya. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

Ku rasa ia kelelahan, terdengar dari nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu. Ku biarkan saja ia dan aku pun berbaring disebelahnya lalu menutup mataku sejenak. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan ada yang memainkan bibirku. Benar, Ichigo yang melakukannya. Ia melumat bibirku lagi, namun hanya sebentar. Bibirnya turun menuju leherku, tangannya mulai maju memasuki bagian dalam bajuku dan meremas dadaku yang masih tertutupi bra, penisnya juga ambil bagian, ia menempelkan penisnya pada pahaku lalu menggeseknya. Benar-benar sensasi yang tiada dua.

"Aaaaahh.. Ichigo.. Hah.. Hah.. Ngggghhh.." desahku mulai menjadi, dan ku gigit bibir bawahku untuk meredamnya. Ichigo menjadi, ia mulai menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit leherku. Kedua tangannya mulai meremas kuat dadaku dan penisnya berani untuk maju dan menggesek kecil vagina yan tertutupi CD chappyku.

"Aaaaahh.. Ichigohh.. Ichigohh.. Berhentih.." desahku menjadi. Ia pun berhenti, namun dugaanku salah. Ia melepas baju dan braku, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku janji." ucapnya sebelum ia menghisap bukit kembarku yang kanan, sedangkan yang kiri ia remas. Ia memainkan lidahnya untuk memainkan putingku sedangkan yang kiri ia pilin dengan kasar namun hati-hati.

"Aaahh.. Aaahh.. Ichigoohh.. Berhenti.." semua sensasi yang ia berikan membuatku semakin bergairah. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti lagi.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." ku atur nafasku sejenak dan ketika aku tersadar, aku tengah tanpa busana dan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Yang lebih menggagetkanku, Ichigo tengah membuka lebar pahaku dengan wajah yang sejajar dengan vaginaku.

"Ichi-.. Aaaaahh.." desahku kembali ketika ia menjilati mulut vaginaku lalu masuk ke dalam rongganya. Ia menjelajahi rongga vaginaku sampai ia menemukan benda kecil yang lalu dielus dengan lidahnya itu.

"Aaah.. Hah.. Hah.. Apa yang kau.." ucapanku terhenti karena desahku memburuku. Ia terus menekan benda kecil itu sampai kurasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhku.

"Lepas lidahmuh," ucapku. Ia tak mau melepasnya. Ku ulangi perkataanku lagi. "Lepas lidahmuh.." dan ia pun melepasnya. "Aaaaahh.." cairan hangat keluar dari dalam vaginaku. Aku merasa lega, semua keluar. Namun, aku merasa sedikit lemas.

"Kau siap dengan yang selanjutnya, Rukia?" tanyanya. Aku tidak mengerti dan hanya menatapnya. Ia bangun dan menindih tubuhku dengan tanya sebagai tumpuan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu melumat bibirku. Aku pun mulai terbiasa dengan bibirnya lalu menghisapnya. Tanpa ku sangka, penisnya menyentuh vaginaku. Ia pun mulai menggeseknya masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Sakit, panas, perih menjalari vaginaku. Aku menggigit bibirnya, mencakar tubuhnya dan menendang-nendang kakinya hingga seluruh penisnya masuk ke dalam rongga vaginaku. Cairan merah hangat membasahi penisnya dan mengalir keluar. Ichigo melepas ciumannya, membiarkanku bernafas untuk membiasakan penisnya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan lalu menjilati leherku.

"Aaah.. Aaah.. Aaah.." desahku dimulai lagi. Gerakannya masih terasa sakit dan perih. Namun aku mencoba menahannya. Bibirnya turun menjilati putingku dan meremas yang satunya.

"Aaaaahh.. Hah.. Hah.." desahanku mulai mengikuti irama gerakannya. Yang tadinya sakit, mulai terasa nikmat.

"Boleh ku percepat gerakanku?" tanyanya. Dengan sekali anggukanku, ia mempercepat gerakannya, bibirnya menggigit putingku dan yang satunya diremas kuat. Tangannya yang masih bebas menyentuh mulut vaginaku. Ini sensasi yang semakin membuatku tidak tahan dan aku kembali klimaks. Ia segera mempercepat gerakannya agar aku terbebas dari sakit ini sampai ia memasukkan sperma ke dalamnya.

"Aaaaaaahh.." itulah desahan terakhirku hingga tubuhku benar-benar lelah dan tak sanggup bergerak lagi. Ichigo pun ku rasa juga kelelahan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuhku dan kami pun tertidur. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

Aku membuka mataku, dan ku lihat tubuhku yang sudah berpakaian dengan ranjang tanpa sprei yang tadi kami pakai untuk bercinta. 'Tunggu, dimana Ichigo?' batinku. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarku, yang tidak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Ichigo.." sapaku. Ia lalu duduk di sampingku lalu menunduk.

"Rukia, terimakasih karena ternyata kau tidak jadi menjual dirimu kepada orang lain. Dan, maaf.. Karena aku telah merenggut virginmu. Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain," ucapnya. Mataku membulat, aku terkejut ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu. Sangat.. Dan aku tau ini salah. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dinodai. Kau terlalu berharga untuk menjadi pelampiasanku. Dan uang berapapun tak akan bisa menggantinya." ucapnya. 'Ichigo.. Sebegitu berharganyakah aku dimatamu sehingga kau benar-benar mengatakan hal ini?' batinku.

"Tapi semua sudah terjadi dan kita tidak bisa mengulangnya." jawabku. Ekspresinya mulai berganti, ku rasa ia terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja memelukku.

"Karena itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadilah pacarku. Dan bila kau menggandung anakku, menikahlah denganku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi sampai kau siap." ucapnya. Aku benar-benar ingin pingsan mendengarnya. Pacar? Menikah? Fikiranku kacau, sampai akhirnya aku teringat akan kakakku dan melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf Ichigo, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kakakku," jawabku. Dan ku lihat rautan kecewa di wajahnya. "tapi bila kakakku sembuh, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu." lanjutku. Senyuman lebar mulai tersirat di wajahnya dan ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Benarkah itu, Rukia?" tanyanya. Aku menggangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo." ucapku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rukia." balasnya. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

Setelah itu, Ichigo menemaniku menuju rumah sakit dan membayar administrasi. Keesokan harinya, kakakku dioperasi dan aku menungguinya. Sedangkan Ichigo masih berada pada jam kuliahnya. 

*~o Deathberry o~*

**AT 05 : 01 PM**

"Rukia.." seseorang memanggilku yang tenyata adalah dokter Unohana.

"Ya, dokter? Bagaimana keadaan kakakku? Apa operasinya berhasil?" tanyaku. Dokter Unohana menggangguk. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Benar dokter? Kakakku selamat?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Iya. Tapi, jangan diganggu dulu. Kakakmu masih terbius." jawabnya. Aku benar-benar senang. Aku berlari keluar rumah sakit ini menuju rumah Ichigo. Ia adalah orang pertama yang ingin ku beritau tentang hal ini.

'Ichigo, tunggu aku.' batinku. Ditengah perjalanan, aku melewati Zebra Cross, tanpa ku sangka, lampu lalulintas mendadak menjadi hijau. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah mobil menerjangku dan menabrak tubuh miniku. Aku terpental dan terjatuh, kepalaku membentur aspal yang keras dan baru setengah jadi itu. Tubuhku lecet dan nafasku memburu. Pandanganku kabur. Kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Mungkinkah ini malam terakhirku?

"RUKIA..!" seseorang meneriaki namaku. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang mengganggkat tubuhku sedikit.

"Ichigo.." ucapku. Aku masih mengenalinya. Walau terlihat samar-samar.

"Rukia. Kenapa kau.. Kenapa kau begini? Bertahanlah." ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ichigo, kakakku sudah sembuh. Ia berhasil di operasi." ucapku dengan menutup mataku dan tersenyum. Kulihat ia mulai menitihkan airmatanya.

"Kau cenggeng sekali. Bahagialah, aku bisa menepati perkataanku. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu," ucapku kembali. Ichigo mendekapku erat dan aku masih tersenyum. Ku lihat bulan tersenyum padaku. Bulan putih yang menerangi gelapnya malam ini. Bulan yang cantik, aku inggin sepertimu. Apa aku bisa menjangkaumu?

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Aku mencintaimu." ucapku sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang dan aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

'Aku..' ucapku ketika ku sadari aku masih bisa berdiri. Ku lihat Ichigo masih mendekap tubuhku yang tak bernyawa.

'Aku memang sudah tiada rupanya.' ucapku. Percuma, tak ada yang bisa mendengarku.

"Rukia, kau tertidur ya? Wajahmu polos sekali," ku dengar Ichigo yang tengah berbicara pada tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mengalihkan pandanganku akan dirinya. "Ayo bangun. Kau bilang, kau mau jadi kekasihku kan? Ayo, kita rayakan hari jadi kita dan rayakan juga kesembuhan kakakmu," kembali ia berucap. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya. "Hey, kenapa tidak menjawabku? Kau polos sekali. Tidurmu lelap ya? Cantik sekali." ucapnya seraya tersenyum membelai pipiku. Apa ia tidak sadar semua mata memandangnya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, hingga airmataku terjatuh.

"Bangunlah! Hey, ayo bangun! Kenapa kau tidak mau bangun.. dan pergi... pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan nafasmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" ia mendekapku lagi sambil menitihkan airmatanya.

'Ichigo.. Maaf, aku harus pergi.' ucapku seraya menghapus air mataku dan pergi ke langit. Aku menghilang bersama bulan putih yang cantik. Aku akan membawamu, pada hari, tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Sampai jumpa, Ichigo.

_15 September 2009._

Flash Back End

*~o Deathberry o~* 

"Waaaaaa.." Hinamori berteriak hingga buku bersampul ungu itu terjatuh. Ia kaget dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

'Apa itu tadi? Mengerikan. Kenapa aku serasa masuk ke dalam dunia itu? Padahal aku hanya melihatnya. Ichigo, apa sebenarnya maksudmu?' batin Hinamori dalam hati. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, namun ia berhenti sejenak.

"Tunggu.. 15 September? Itu kan hari ini. Ichigo? Kalau diary itu benar, Ichigo.. Tidak, Ichigo!" ucap Hinamori kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia berlari menuju rumah Ichigo. Ditengah perjalanan, disebuah perempatan jalan, banyak orang berkumpul mengerumuni sesuatu. Hinamori berhenti dan menatap kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Ichigo..!" ucap Hinamori. Ia takut orang yang dikerumuni itu adalah Ichigo. Ia menghadang orang-orang dan mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Hinamori terkejut, ternyata yang dikerumuni adalah Ichigo yang berlumuran darah di bagian perut dan kepalanya, matanya tertutup sempurna.

"ICHIGO! Tidak, jangan mati!" pinta Hinamori. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo mulai membuka matanya. Melihat langsung matahari yang tengah berada di atas, bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Rukia." ucap Ichigo pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ichigo," Hinamori menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ichigo. Berharap ini bukan halusinasi. "kau tidak apa-apa kan? Bertahanlah." lanjut Hinamori yang langsung mendekap tubuh Ichigo.

"Aku akan segera menyusul Rukia, aku tau itu." ucap Ichigo tetap menatap pada matahari yang sedikit menghitam, ditutupi oleh sesuatu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja." ujar Hinamori yang mulai menitihkan airmatanya.

"Kau lihat, Rukia tersenyum padaku. Ia ingin mengajakku pergi." jelas Ichigo dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Hinamori menatap langit, dan dilihatnya matahari yang ditutupi sesuatu yang kehitaman yang hampir sempurna.

"Gerhana?" tanya Hinamori. Semua menjadi gelap dan seperti pada malam hari. Hanya saja tanpa penerangan. Disana, Hinamori melihat bayangan wanita yang tengah mengulurkan tangan kepada seorang laki-laki dengan senangnya. Sang lelaki pun menerima uluran tangan itu, bersamaan dengan sempurnanya gerhana matahari. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

"Aku tau, aku pasti menyusulmu, bulanku yang cantik." itulah ucapan terakhir Ichigo sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. 

*~o Deathberry o~* 

**Hinamori P.O.V**

Gerhana telah sirna dan aku kembali bisa melihat wajah Ichigo yang tengah tertidur dan diterpa oleh angin lembut. Aku menyentuh pipinya lalu beralih ke bawah hidungnya. Lalu berhenti.

"Tidak mungkin, Ichigo.. ICHIGOOO!" jeritku ketika aku sadar, ia tak lagi bernafas. Nadinya tak berdenyut dan jantungnya tak berdetak. Airmataku tak tertahan lagi, dan aku pun menitihkan airmataku.

**Hinamori P.O.V End  
**

*~o Deathberry o~*

The Rain drags the Black Sun down.  
The Rain was drained by the White Moon.

"When the Black Sun and White Moon together, that's when eclipses happen and make us immortal.

*~o Deathberry o~* 

**OWARI**

**Thanks buat para reader yang telah membaca fic saya dan maaf buat banyaknya request yang belum sempat saya buat. Maaf sekali lagi. Mohon ditunggu, fic selanjutnya dalah Hard Hentai 4some IchiRukiShuuHitsu, request Intan SasuSaku.**

**Tanpa basa-basi, saya minta review ya?**

↓ Click ↓


End file.
